


Twitch

by lionessvalenti



Category: Thoroughbreds (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Kissing, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Mark lives. Lily goes to Brookmore. Amanda, it seems, has severe behavioral issues.





	Twitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scioscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scioscribe/gifts).



Brookmore is white. From its whitewashed walls, to its gleaming, white floors, to the scowling white faces of the girls whose parents can afford to send them here. Sure, not all the girls come from super rich families. There are probably scholarships or something. And girls who get sent there in lieu of jail sentences after their trial for animal cruelty goes moderately well.

Amanda took the tour of the school over the summer. She had been given the student handbook, which she read from cover to cover because there was nothing better to do. She hadn't talked to Lily since she failed to stab Mark in the kitchen.

To the best of Amanda's knowledge, Mark was still alive, and doing all the things that being alive meant to Mark: running the ergometer at all hours of the night and killing endangered species for fun. Maybe Lily still thought about killing him. Amanda wouldn't know.

School hasn't started, but they're still expected to wear the uniform on school property, even the day before classes begin. Black pants, white button-down shirt. No ties to make it seem like a regular prep school, and no temptation to hang yourself. No skirts, for the homophobic parents who suspect their daughters might be lesbians and find that bare legs could be a distraction in a school with communal showers.

Brookmore is the last school in the state that still uses the cane. It's a little fact tucked into the depths of the handbook where most people would have stopped reading. Amanda thinks about that a lot over her last two weeks at home.

Amanda sees Lily in the halls of the dormitory. Lily sees her too.

"What are you doing here?" Lily asks in a stressed whisper. She grabs Amanda's arm, as if Amanda is going to run away.

"I have severe behavioral issues," Amanda replies.

"No shit."

"It was this or jail."

Lily swallows visibly. "You would have done fine in jail."

Amanda shrugs. "Probably, but I didn't make the decision. My mom did."

You know, weepy, emotional Karen who couldn't bear the thought of her child going to jail. Maybe she thought Brookmore would help. Jail didn't have extracurriculars. Maybe everything could be fixed through art therapy.

Lily releases Amanda's arm. "I'm sorry I didn't I call. I was mad, and then I -- I don't know. I felt like I couldn't call. We kind of went through some shit."

"Yeah."

"We could be friends again."

There are two options when you planned to have someone murdered and then that person doesn't get murdered. You either part ways and never talk again, or you stay friends forever. Amanda had the sudden notion that she was going to have Lily in her life forever, no matter how many times she didn't call.

"Sure," Amanda says.

* * *

They aren't roommates, which is probably just as well, but they do live in the same hall, three doors down from each other. They don't talk about Mark or Tim, or anything else of relative importance. They talk about everything else, instead.

"I think I'm having a sexual fantasy," Amanda says one afternoon. They're sitting in a courtyard under a tree. They're wearing their uniforms, of course. Lily is wearing sunglasses. The metal fence that surrounds the exterior of Brookmore can be seen in the distance.

"Really? I didn't think you had sexual thoughts. Doesn't that go in with the no feelings thing?" Lily turns her head lazily to one side.

"I don't really feel turned on? I mean, I had an orgasm once while riding Honeymooner, but I think that was just because of where the seam of my pants settled when we were trotting. I masturbate sometimes, but I don't think about anything when I'm doing it."

Lily's expression is unreadable behind her sunglasses. "Why do you think you're having a sexual fantasy, then?"

"I don't know." Amanda picks open the button on her wrist cuff. "Brookmore has a corporal punishment policy, and I keep imagining some overeager teacher bare-ass spanking a teenage girl over her desk."

"Are you the teacher or the one getting spanked?"

"Neither. It's like I'm just watching it play out."

"Do you ever look at the other girls in the shower?" Lily asks.

Amanda raises her eyebrows. "Not really. Do you?"

"No."

Amanda always knows when Lily is lying. Amanda isn't lying. She doesn't look at the other girls. She does, sometimes, look at Lily. 

The showers at Brookmore aren't the first place she's seen Lily naked. In Lily's private bathroom in her house, after swimming in the pool, Lilly peeling off her wet bathing suit that's suctioned to her skin. They had taken a shower together to rinse the chlorine from their skin and hair.

Amanda looked then, the same way she looks now. She realizes, with a sudden clarity, that the student in her fantasy is Lily. It was Lily the entire time. Lily, with her uniform pants around her ankles, and her backside red and swollen with lines from the cane.

Amanda searches herself for signs of arousal. No increased heart rate or shortness of breath. Her skin doesn't feel flushed or sweaty. No increased need to touch herself. She's done her research. No arousal, but if she were someone else, she wonders if it would have happened.

"Amanda?"

"Yeah?" She looks over at the sound of Lily's voice. Lily, not bent over a desk, completely dressed, with her sunglasses slid halfway down her nose. She's wearing red lipstick that is banned from Brookmore while on school property. It's probably not a spankable offense.

"You were completely zoned out."

"Yeah, I do that sometimes. The new gamut of medication. I'm on antipsychotics this week."

* * *

Amanda's roommate went home for the weekend, so Lily slipped into Amanda's room before lights out. They aren't supposed to sleep anywhere but their assigned rooms, but it seems unlikely anyone would notice.

Lily changes out of her uniform and into her pajamas. She's wearing little blue shorts, and a pink and blue striped tank top. She's not wearing a bra, but her tits are so small, she barely needs one. When she leans over to get her laptop out of her backpack, Amanda can see that she's not wearing underwear, either.

"You want to watch a movie?" Lily asks.

Amanda sits down next to her. Now seems like a good of time as any. She turns her head and leans in to kiss Lily.

Lily jerks back. "What."

It isn't even a question.

"Oh." Amanda shifts. "I thought I'd... give it a try."

"Is this part of your new sexual discovery?" Lily asks. She doesn't sound angry, or even frustrated. Curious.

"It could be part of your sexual discovery too," Amanda replies. "Isn't that what we're supposed to be doing as teenagers? Experimenting sexually? An all girls boarding school is a little cliche, but I don't mind."

Lily stares at her. "Since when have we ever done anything we're supposed to do? Six months ago, we tried to have someone killed. I don't think that's regular teenage experimentation."

Amanda's actually impressed. She didn't think Lily was ever going to mention it. They'd walked circles around the topic. Maybe she needs to talk it out, not let those emotions fester. Maybe there's a part of her that's still angry Amanda didn't kill Mark that day in the kitchen. 

"We could try being more normal," Amanda says. She's been working at it for years, until she decided not to anymore. She could do it again. If that's what Lily wants.

Lily cracks a smile. "I think we're way past that." She takes Amanda's face in her hands and kisses her.

Amanda hesitates, and then she opens her mouth to the kiss. She kisses back. It feels... warm.

When Lily ends the kiss she sits back and looks at Amanda appraisingly. "I guess that's a no on the movie."

The corners of Amanda's lips twitch with the anticipation of a smile. She leans in and kisses Lily again.


End file.
